ricky_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ricky Boy Mixed-Up Adventures
Ricky Boy Mixed-Up Adventures (formerly known as Ricky and the Roadster Racers for its first two seasons) is an American computer-animated children's television series produced by Warner Bros. Television. It is a spin-off of Ricky Boy: Clubhouse. The series (at the time as Ricky and the Roadster Racers) debuted on Nick Jr. in the United States on January 15, 2017. The series was renewed for a second season on March 15, 2017, which premiered on April 13, 2018. A third season was renewed one year after, leading to the series being renamed as Ricky Boy Mixed-Up Adventures. The first episode under the new title aired on October 14, 2019. Plot Ricky Boy Mixed-Up Adventures is about the Sensational Six (Ricky, Sissy, Chris, Matthew, Brittany and Toby) as they race around their town of Pizza Hills and around the world. (Pluto does not race in any way.) Unlike the previous series, this show contains two 11-minute stories as opposed to a full-length 22-minute story. In the first half, Billy Beagle announces Ricky and his friends' races whether the race is in Hot Dog Hills or anywhere around the world. In the second half, Minnie and Daisy work as the Happy Helpers alongside Cuckoo-Loca (from Sissy's Bow-Toons) where they help out different residents of Hot Dog Hills. Minnie and Daisy use the Turnstyler located in the office and the Happy Helper Van to assume the clothes associated with their jobs that they are hired to help out on. In Season 2, the Roadster Racers get their roadsters modified by Ludwig Von Drake so that they can perform Supercharged moves. In Season 3, Ricky builds a mix-up motor lab that mixes up and transforms cars. It starts to use the classic "Hot Dog" song originally written and performed by Jonathan Coulton for Ricky Boy: Clubhouse. This new version of the song is placed between the two segments of each episode. Episodes Main article: List of Ricky Boy Mixed-Up Adventures episodes Characters Main * Ricky Boy (voiced by Cathy Weseluck) – The leader of the Roadster Racers and owner of Ricky's garage. He drives the Hot Doggin' Hot Rod which turns into Ricky's car. * Sissy Seville (voiced by Grey DeLisle) – Ricky's sweetheart and one of the Happy Helpers. She drives Pink Thunder. * Chris (voiced by Dave Foley) – The owner of the Hot Diggity hot dog trailer that is frequented by Pete. He drives the Turbo Tubster which turns into his car. * Matthew Potter (voiced by Tara Strong) – He drives the Cabin Cruiser which turns into Matthew's car. He's the determine racer attempting to win. Matthew's current voice actor Tony Anselmo does not reprise his role at all in this series. Ross also gives Matthew a high-pitched voice. * Brittany Miller (voiced by Janice Karman) – Matthew's sweetheart and one of the Happy Helpers. She drives Snapdragon. * Toby (vocal effects provided by Frank Welker) – Ricky's pet dog. He can not race. * Sally Bird (voiced by Liliana Mumy) – A wind-up cuckoo who lives in Sissy's cuckoo clock and tags along with the Happy Helpers. A running gag is that she tends to make sarcastic remarks towards the Happy Helpers jingle. Recurring * Daniel and Dave (voiced by Debi Derryberry and Frank Welker) – Two squirrels who are mechanics for the racers. * Larry (voiced by Jeff Bennett) – Hot Dog Hills' resident tow truck driver and owner of Larry's Junkyard. He drives the Super Crusher when he gets involved in races. In addition to having some relatives that get involved, Pete appears in various alter egos throughout the series. * Mary (voiced by Katie Crown) – A female human who owns her own baking business in Pizza Hills and is often seen operating the racing flags. She has also been seen hosting several international events on the show. * Dean Orlando (voiced by Grey DeLisle) – A farmer and resident of Pizza Hills who mostly speaks France language. * Bobby Mango (voiced by Dave Foley) – In addition to being a resident of Pizza Hills, Horace appears in various alter egos throughout the series. * Professor Scamp (voiced by Eddie Deezen) – Pizza Hills' residential inventor who has a laboratory beneath Mickey's garage. In "Grandpa Beagle's Day Out," it is revealed that Professor Scamp also operates as a bicycle mechanic under the alias of Doc Sprockets. * Haley (voiced by Katie Crown) – A Mexican girl who engages in any sport. * Lindy (vocal effects provided by Frank Welker) – Sissy's pet tuxedo cat. * Amigo (vocal effects provided by Frank Welker) – Larry's pet chihuahua and Toby's rival. * Samantha and Scarlett Seville (voiced by Cristina Pucelli and Jessica DiCicco respectively) – Sissy's sisters. * Bruce Badley (voiced by Brian Stepanek) – The announcer and sports commentator of the races and other events. He is also shown to have a collection of roadsters and is also the host of "Brian Badley's Tip Top Garage." * Stan Cooper (voiced by Paul Rugg) – An man international master criminal who is the main antagonist of the series. ** Comso (vocal effects provided by Tom Kane) – Stan Cooper's pet cat. * Ronald Hanks (voiced by Bill Hader) - A critic and fashion designer who also appears as a judge and is very harsh to the crowd. Category:TV Show